


Happy Valentine's Day

by ST_teller



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: A human child adopted by Odin. Lived all her life in Asgard but her thirst for knowledge and wanting to know about the human race gets the better of her. She ends up staying on Earth, even found a job. When, she finds love on Earth, but Loki realises too late that he loves her or is it too late for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not follow any timeline of the Marvel Universe. This is simply a story needed to be told. Also I was inspired by storm clouds.
> 
> This not a typical relationship. You might want to take a little precaution as this might involve incest but she's adopted so to know what I mean, take a leap of faith....

“Odin! Thor! Loki! You guys better not be fighting up there! I’m warning you.” I mutter angrily under my breath. Gazing up into the dark skies, rushing home as fast as my legs could take me.

 

The day started at 830am, woken up to a bright and sunny day, I jumped into the shower for my 20 min daily routine. Pouring the rich hot liquid gold into my favourite red rose mug it’s aroma fills my kitchen with happiness. Sitting down to eat my hearty breakfast of toast, beans and runny sunny side-up egg, “This is going to be a nice day.” I said to myself as I tucked into my breakfast.  

 

Looking out the window as I take out my wet clothes out from the washing machine, the sun smiles down brightly accompanying it a slight breeze that cheekily plays with my long dark brown hair as I hang my wet clothes out on the clothesline. “This will be a great day.” I said to myself. After making sure all my chores are done, I left my house at 10.15am sharp for my weekly grocery shopping at the local supermarket only 8 mins walk from my house.

 

Reading my list, ticking off each item and putting all 9 items; bread, tomatoes, onions, a box of cereal, a carton of almond milk, a dozen eggs, a bag of apples, a large bottle of olive oil and a bottle of cheap red wine into my basket, I cheerfully head towards the self-checkout counter. By midday and 2 hands full of groceries later, I left the supermarket and head on home. At the back of my mind, I had the whole day planned out.

 

I am going to eat my lunch of a turkey sandwich and another cup of coffee. After lunch and my 1 hour nap, I planned to catch up with my daily fix of the current affairs, movies and friends. Depending how long those would take, I might indulge myself with a book that I am looking forward to read the whole week while drinking hot coco. Hopefully by then, it will be dinnertime. I would then reluctantly put down the book and fix dinner. I had bought medium sized Shepherd's pie on the way home from work couple days’ ago. I would simply pop the pie into the microwave for a few minutes and viola! Dinner is served with a glass of cheap red wine.

 

After dinner, I would continue reading till I get restless which I seldom get if the book is exciting. If I get restless, I might switch on to binge watching a drama series or comedy acts on Netflix. By then, I would have watch them till 1030pm because I would need to get ready for bed. A nice warm shower will surely put me into sleep mode however I almost certain that I would not fall asleep immediately as I end up tossing and turning till midnight.  

 

 

Right now, I’m stuck at the traffic light, waiting for the red man to turn green. Dark skies gathers heavily. Thunder roars as the lightning cracking its whip in the dark skies above me. “Please wait till I get home boys. Please. I have my clothes out. Let me reach home and take them in please.” I begged. Today, it seems the green man it taking its time to make its appearance. Everyone waits anxiously for the green man. Their heads keep tilting upwards while their eyes prayed silently to whomever they believe in.

  


After 90 seconds of agonising wait, the green man made its appearance just as when the lightning cracks another of its whip that made everyone flinch except me. I was too used its cruel sound. In fact, it made me madder, ‘Stop it Thor! Not funny!’ Everyone makes a mad dash forward crossing the street.

 

Trudging with 2 hands full of groceries, I keep muttering under my breath ‘Stop this Odin. Are Thor and Loki fighting again? What’s wrong with those two? Loki you bastard, stop picking on Thor, damn it!’ The clouds remain threateningly dark, thunder continues to roar through the sky. The sound of lightning’s whip cracks closer and closer as I reach home.

 

I’m half way reaching home when both thunder and lightning starts to roar and crack at the same time. My heart nearly leaps out of my stomach involuntarily. I stopped and closed my eyes. ‘Loki, please.’ When I opened them again, the lightning has stopped but I can still hear the roaring thunder in the distance but it lacked ferociousness of before. I continue dragging 2 heavy grocery bags home.

 

Rushing as I unlock my door and shutting it as fast as I could. Putting the bags on the kitchen table I am greeted by darkness. Instead of turning on the lights, I unpack my groceries and store them away. After that, I go to my living room. Sitting on my sofa, I take out my pack of cigarettes and started to smoke. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the back of the sofa.

 

Taking my 4th drag of cigarette, I realise I’m not alone. Without moving or opening my eyes, “Stop hiding. I know you’re here.”

 

“I swear, this time it’s not my fault.” A voice as smooth and cold as a frozen lake replies.  

 

Opening my eyes and taking another drag, “Then whose is it? Thor’s or Odin’s?” I can feel his eyes rolling at me.

 

I sit up, seeing only my dark empty living room but I know he is here. Just not daring to show his face. “If you’re innocent, why are you hiding from me? Show yourself!” Then I waited. And waited and waited. I did not get a reply.

 

That night I decided not to follow through my plan. Instead, I eat my lunch skip reading and dive into binge watching a crime drama. Ate my dinner while watching, with 2 glasses of red wine which I ended up finishing the whole bottle by bedtime. Looking over at the empty bottle on the table, knowing I will regret that in the morning I head off to bed.

***************************************

I wake to find myself in a beautiful marble room; filled in every nook and cranny candles burning brightly. Even though the room are lighted by candles, it did not seem dark. Lavender fragrance fills the brightly lit room. In the centre of the room stand in contrast against the white marble, a black grand piano. Drawn to it, the exquisite black lacquer gliding off smoothly off my fingers. My eyes widen as fixes on the  ebony finish grands and a stunning rose-gold colored plate. I sit on the matching black bench. My fingers tingle with excitement opening the fall board revealing the beautiful black and white keys. “Your welcome.”  I hear a soft voice in my ear. Ignoring it, closing my eyes I place my hands on the keys and begin to play. My fingers move naturally on the keys, hitting every note with precision. I let the notes occupy my mind, forgetting everything; the past, present and future. Here it’s only my music and I. 

 

“Your music is sad. Are you unhappy with me?” I stop. I turn my head to face my interrupter. Sitting beside me, I see his side profile; long black wavy hair hanging loose on his back, his head tilt down furrowing his brows. His long thin arms folding over his stomach. His long slim legs crossing at his ankles. 

 

I turn away from him to continue finishing my song. He waits patiently, not moving an inch from his position till I hit the last note. Replacing the fall board, “Now, will you tell me what happened?” His head slowly turns to me, smiling but his sad blue eyes tells me a different story.

 

“You know well enough.” He stands and glides leaning against a staircase railing, magically appear middle of the room.

 

I turn around, my back facing the piano, ”But I want to hear it from you.” The shadows did nothing to hide his handsome features. High forehead, sharp cheekbones and thin pink lips pursing deep in thought.

 

He lets out a long sigh, “Thor and Odin. They had a disagreement.” Soon as he finishes the sentence, his sad blue eyes flashed with anger daring me to say otherwise then softens. “However I may or may not have added a little fuel to their fire.” 

 

“You call that little? Damn it, Loki.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hold my hands up in surrender, “Whatever. I don’t want to dragged into that storm again.” 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, “You could’ve prevented it, at least. He listens to you.”

 

I stand and walk out of the room, “No I couldn’t. Can’t before and won’t now.”  

 

Outside the room, I find myself on a balcony. Holding onto the rail, I look up into the night sky, Loki takes his place beside me. “Do you miss it?”

 

“Sometimes. Besides the trouble you often get yourself into, we did always have fun. Wonderful memories.” Feeling a smile forming, as I reminisce the times when I was in Asgard. 

 

“We are after all his children. If he could adopt a Frost Giant child, I would not run pass him not to adopt a human child.” He folded his arms around his stomach. I nod in agreement.

 

I was adopted after the Queen died. I still have no idea who are my real parents are and I don’t want to know. All I knew Odin is my father. Thor and Loki are my brothers. I grew up in Asgard among my much older brothers who never seem to stop fighting with each other. It was Loki who told me that I was adopted when I turned 8. At first I was devastated, knowing all the while I was different but to be confronted with the actual truth was painful. I wanted to belong. I wanted to be part of their family. Odin and Thor did their best to comfort me but it was Loki who knew went through the same thing understands me the most. Since then, we were inseparable. I sensed Thor is a little jealous whenever I tag Loki around as his shadow. As I grew older and wiser, try to spend time equally with each of them. However, I cannot shake the feeling that I don’t belong in Asgard despite Loki’s assurances.

 

“What you actually do again here?” He breaks the silence.

 

I chuckled, “You ask me that each time I see you.” I turn around leaning against the rail. His head looking up into the night sky, stars winking at those below as though they know something we don’t. “I work as administrative assistant at an accounting firm.” 

 

His eyes gaze down at me, for a split second I thought those eyes looking at are not those filled with brotherly love. “Oh right. It’s the place where you manage for others and in return they give you what humans call it ‘a salary’. You should’ve let Odin take care of you. No need for you toil for such pitiful amount of ….”

 

I cut him off, “You know I would never let him. I want to do this on my own terms. Besides, I work with nice people. It’s small company after all. They can’t pay much.” I did not tell him this year I didn’t get much at all. No increment. No bonus. 

 

Looking annoyed furrowing his eyebrows,”You know Y/n, you’re too kind and nice for your own good. Those humans don’t deserve you.” 

 

“Excuse me Mr Frost Giant, those humans you are talking about are my people, my race. You’ve no right to say anything.” I move away from him. I hate when he starts to be all high and mighty. This is why most of our adult conversations ends up in an argument. 

 

Walking to the grand piano, sulking I open the fall board. My hands hovered above the keys, hesitating. I realised my mind is blank. No notes I can conjure up. No melody I can pair with. Angry with myself, I slam my fist on the keys. The echo of the scattered notes bounces off the marble room. Without any noise, a hand with long slim fingers appears to brush its tip against my knuckles. The hand gently uncurls my fist, putting my hand on top as the hand begins to play. My breathing gradually slows down. Another hand appears to guide my other hand in the same position. Soon notes and melody fills the room once more. At first I didn’t recognize the music but as it gets to the middle part, I knew.

 

“Remember this?” His smooth cool voice whispers in my ear. “Your very first composed music.” I feel him nudging his nose into my hair. Goosebumps start to appear on my arms. Feeling his smile against the back of my neck, “Feeling cold Y/n?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Happy Valentine's Day!” Ashley walks into the office with a bouquet of roses. 

 

My eyes widen, “Wow. Eric has really stepped up his game this year.”

 

Ashley shakes her copper brown hair, chuckling, “No, he still hasn’t got a clue. I made him order this for me last month.” 

 

I giggle she also told me, she too decided on the date he should propose to her. Thankfully, she didn’t instruct him on how to propose to her. I pity Eric Strandone at times, I guess that’s what love do to people. Love makes them do silly things. 

 

“What about you Miss Y/n?” Ashley narrows her hazel-green eyes at me. 

 

“What about me?” I turn away from her. My eyes on my computer screen pretending to check my inbox when I already did minutes before. 

 

“Oh come on, the guys in the office all fancy you. Can’t you choose one?” Ashley takes out a vase from her bag and arranges her roses it.

 

I glance at the vase wondering what else she has in that black weave hobo bag, “No, they don’t.” shuddering at the thought of other men fancying her. Suddenly Loki’s smirk appears in her mind, shaking her head to get rid of that image. 

 

“Oh come on Y/n. Don’t be daft. You never did once spend a penny on lunch ever since you join. Each day, one of them would place something on your table.” Ashley huffs. 

 

I cannot deny that part. I do find it odd to find whatever she felt like eating that day would be mysteriously appear on her table. “Right?” I heard Ashley as her mouse clicks away. 

 

“Yes, I know.” Rolling my eyes at her while I reply to an email from the boss Mr Yee. 

 

Ashley wriggles her eyebrows mischievously, “A secret admirer or a gaggle of secret admirers?” Our shoulders hunched over snorting with laughter.  

 

“Seriously, you’ve no date for Valentine's Day?” Ashley suddenly turned serious. “I mean we could go double date with Eric’s cousin Tim…” she didn’t finish the sentence.

 

I almost had a heart attack, I immediately counter her offer, “Oh hrm no but thanks anyway. Actually, I do have a date.” I let the word date trail off. 

 

“Oh?” Ashley raises her eyebrow. “Who?” 

 

“Well, it’s not…a date.” Blinking my eyes nervously, I contemplate on telling her. 

 

Ashley cocked her head, “Then?” Keeping this secret has been driving me crazy anyway. 

 

Throwing caution to the wind, “Oh Ash, I grow up with him, you know. We get along famously well. Getting into mischief together and all that. As I grow older, these odd feelings started happening…” I put my hand over the left side of my chest.  

 

“So you started to fancy your childhood friend. Nothing wrong with that.” moan Ashley. When I didn’t continue, she leans over to my table whispers, “There’s a but isn’t?” I nod.

 

“But he’s like a big brother growing up to me…” I start to feel uncomfortable admitting to her all these. I never told anyone before. Not a soul. 

 

Ashley lean over so much that half of her body is on my side of the table. I swallowed my fear, taking a deep breath blurt out , “He’s much older. Very much older.” I eyes gaze at Ashley hazel-green eyes searching for any judgment.

 

Her mouth twisted in annoyance raising her eyes to the ceiling, “What? That’s all? He’s much older.” she mimicking the last sentence to me. She returns to her side of the table. She does a few clicks on the mouse when glances at me, “How much older?” she whispers.

 

Start to put up 2 fingers on my right hand and formed an O with my left hand. My intention is to move my left hand side to side referring to his age but before I could Mr Yee calls everyone for an urgent meeting. 

 

After the 3 hours meeting, we came out exhausted and in time for lunch. We didn’t talk about my much older-brother like guy I actually fancy instead we discussed about the meeting, work and her anticipated Valentine's Day dinner with Eric. She also made him book her favourite posh restaurant a month earlier.

 

At 6pm when we are done for the day, Ashley and I walk out to the building lobby. Since I don’t have a date, I might as well accompany her while she waits for Eric. As we wait, I wondered how they met. “Ash, how did you two meet?” 

 

For once, she acts sheepish, “I...We meet in a dating site. In one of those apps.” She winks at me. I nod, “Wow. I didn’t know you’re into one of those dating apps. I always thought you two met in a club or pub. You’re always dancing away on weekends.” I smile at her. 

 

Knowing her well, she insist on having the last word but before she could, Eric arrives in a black BMW, honks twice signalling to her. “I’ll tell you later.” She grins. Ashley gets up and like a flamenco dancer, twirls and stretches out her hand, “Anyway since when age matters when you’re in love?” I wave her goodbye as she gets into Eric’s car on the passenger side. 

 

Back home, kicking off my heels to the side, I opened a jar of pasta sauce. Pour it into the saucepan, put it on low heat and let it simmer. After checking my electric kettle has enough water for my pasta, I turn it on and go for my shower. Letting the warm water soak into my body, willing it to wash away my unhealthy thoughts of my second brother.  

 

After drying my hair, I drop my pasta into a pot. Filled it with boiling water from my electric kettle and leave it to cook for a few minutes. I opened my saucepan, my pasta sauce is ready and I turn off the stove. On the way back, I buy a bottle of cheap red wine. I am not someone who drowns her sorrows in alcohol but tonight I am not that person. 

 

Tossing the excess water off the pasta, I put it into a bowl. I scoop out a ladle of the pasta boiled water and pour over the bowl. Next, I pour 2 large spoons of the sauce over the cooked pasta. I bring over the pasta to my living room. The red wine and a glass is already on the table. Placing the bowl of pasta on the table, I uncork the wine and pour it into a very large glass. 

 

Before I take a sip, turning to my right; my nightly companion, a stuffed grey cat with soft blue eyes Tum, I named it. Raising my glass to Tum, “Happy Valentine's Day.” I drown half of the glass. As I eat my pasta dinner, wondering what is he doing on Valentine’s Day. He must be surrounded by beautiful Asgardian women like he usually is.


	3. Chapter 3

“Loki, come on! Let’s play hide and seek!” 

 

“Come on, it’s your favourite game. Why are ignoring us?”

 

Loki in sits on a ledge overlooking the courtyard stretching out his long legs, his back against a marble pillar. His face looks away from the pleading beautiful Asgardian maidens surrounding him. His eyes focuses on the golden enormous dome housing the Asgardian Transporter.  “Brother, why are you ignoring these poor beautiful women who only wants your attention.” Loki hears Thor approaching. 

 

Without turning his head to face Thor, Loki scoffs, “Why are so concerned about them when you’re bethoth and to be wed next full moon?”

 

Thor grunts, “Leave, my brother is not feeling himself today, perhaps tomorrow?” The group of female leaves in a huff and grumbling among themselves. Thor is never rude to anyone. He believes to treat others on how you would want to be treated. That is what Mother taught him. Loki on the other hand is the opposite of him. Always rude to everyone except to their late Mother. She knows Loki is mischievous yet she teaches him magic. Of course Loki uses that to his advantage and became better over the years under Mother guidance. Whenever Loki gets in trouble, he will run to her; hiding behind her escaping punishment from Odin. She made him promise to pass on some extra love to Loki whenever Odin is displeased with his trouble-making brother  endeavours . Now their Mother is gone, Thor always keeps his promises.

  
  
Thor crosses his massive strong arms over his chest, “Now they’ve gone, tell me what bothers you?” Thor shifts closer to Loki.  “Are you ill?” Thor tries to feel his forehead. Loki swats his hand off, hard. “Anger. Tell me brother, what’s the matter? Who is this person who made my little brother upset?” Loki remains stoic. Thor letting out a sigh, “I do miss our petty arguments and fights. Without you Asgard is terribly dull.” Loki mouth twitches a little but doesn’t let Thor see it. 

 

“Have you visited her?” Loki nods. “Surely that puts you in a better mood whenever you return after visiting her?” Silence. “May I take a stab in dark?” Thor chuckles. Loki rolls his eyes. Thor moves to stand in front of him, his arms remain crossed over his chest, “You love her?”

 

Loki snaps his head facing Thor, “Of course I do! She’s my sister. She’s our sister!” Loki growls.

 

Thor nods, “Yes, even I Thor and King Odin our father love her. But you love her differently from us, am I right brother?” emphasis on the words you love her. Loki’s eyes harden, swallowing the bitter truth down his throat. His head turns away again, gazing at the gleaming dome. 

 

Thor clasp Loki shoulder squeezing slightly, usually that would start a brawl but this time it didn’t. Loki lets Thor brotherly touch linger on him for a moment. “I hear on there’s this Valentine's Day those humans that celebrate today. Something to do with lovers day? And perhaps you use this day to tell of your feelings?”  


	4. Chapter 4

Loki paces around the courtyard like a restless tiger for hours. He ends up at his Mother’s favourite area in the courtyard. There a beautiful bronze statue commissioned by Odin erected in her memory. Sitting down on a stone bench beside the statue, elbows on his knees and his chin on his steepled fingers. 

 

His thoughts turn back 6 years ago when Y/n decided to get to know her ‘people’. He tried to convince her how humans are terrible creatures; all their wars they had and the suffering they put their own race through. She is adamant on getting her way. Everyone give into her every whim and he no different from them. Thus turning her into a spoiled little brat. So he gives up on trying to convince her. 

 

He volunteered to bring her to Earth. Having being the apple of Odin’s eye, he gave a place to stay and what human call those paper things given in exchange for goods and services rendered; money. After having certain that everything is acceptable, he returns to Asgard alone. 

 

In the beginning, he was having the time of his life. Relieved, to have only one shadow to be concerned about. Many months later, he realise that misses her. Her laugh, her smile and her annoying him with so many questions about life. The way her eyes widen and chatter excitedly when she discovers something new. Within 15 years, she read through all the books found in the royal library. She is always hungry for knowledge. Once he had asked her if by going to Earth, she like to find her real parents. To his surprise, she is not at all interested. To her, Asgard is her only family and home but she wants to see the Universe starting with Earth. 

 

When he visited her 1 year later, he discovered she wasn’t staying alone anymore. There was a male human staying with her. By making himself invisible, observed him moving around Y/n’s home. He seemed to be making himself useful; cooking and cleaning. When Y/n return home, she kisses him on his lips; her arms around his neck. Pulling her close, his arms around her waist as he lifts her slightly off the floor. He bristles at the disgusting sight and immediately returns home. 

 

The very same night, he bedded one of ladies of the court who always flirting with him whenever they cross paths. Since then, he bedded her every night. Her husband made things easier for them by only returning once a month from his voyage at sea. Try as he might, Loki cannot forget that image out of his mind. At the sametime, he refuses to visit her until 2 years ago when decided to pop over for a visit. 

 

Seeing her house for the first time then, it was dark and cold. Too cold even for the Frost Giant. He went off searching for her in the house and found her in her bedroom on her bed, crying into her pillow. With each series of sobs, it breaks his heart as he rushes to scoop her into his arms like he used to comfort her when he first told her that she is adopted. He held her till he stops crying. Only then he has the courage to ask even though he could make an accurate guess what had happened. 

 

“I broke up with him.” She croaked. 

 

He felt relieved and angry at the same time. Instead of letting his anger take over, he pulled her closer, inhaling her scent and gently stroking her hair.

 

“Don’t hurt him.” he heard her mumble. 

 

“Why not? He hurt you.” he whispers into her ear. He felt his teeth grinding, controlling his temper. 

 

He felt her stirring in his arms, gazing her big brown eyes up at him, “If I let you hurt him, it means that...he still means something to me. But he doesn’t. Leave him, please.” 

 

Reluctantly, he did. Now he knows what he must do.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day, as usual I accompany Ashley at the lobby; waiting for Eric to pick her up. We started talking about movies and girl stuff when a flash of light outside the building catches my eye. My first thought, is it raining? I walk toward the glass window, straining my neck looking up into the sky. The sky is clear, not a dark cloud in sight. 

 

“What is it?” Ashley appears beside me, gazing up into the sky.

 

Shaking my head, “Oh, nothing. I thought I seen something.” Just then, I hear a tap at the window above my head. I turn and look up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring down at me. I take a step back, in shock but just in time to realise, Ashley had already noticed him and is outside chatting him up.

 

As I step outside, hearing Ashley in flirt mode “Oh hello there handsome. Looking for someone?” 

 

Loki dressed in his usual black suit, hands behind his back smiling thinly at Ashley, “Yes, I’m looking for Y/n.” I feel the heat from him as his eyes glances at me. 

 

Ashley appears beside me, holding onto my arm guiding towards him. “Here she is.” Ashley presented me to him. Loki takes my hand and gently lifts it to his lips. For a Frost Giant, his lips feels warm. This is not the first time he kisses my hand. He has been doing it throughout my childhood. Somehow by the intensity of his gaze, this one is different. “For a 50 year old, he looks very well preserved.” I hear Ashley whisper in my ear. If only she knew.

 

“May I borrow her for a moment?” Loki smooth cool voice settles over us. 

 

Batting her eyelashes, Ashley almost push me into his arms, “By all means, Mr…” This time Loki bestow her with his most charming smile, taking me into his arms. All this time, I feel as though I am in a trance; unable to control my movements or speak. 

 

“Thank you.” Loki eyes gazes into mine as he reply to Ashley. 

 

“So where are you taking her?” Ashley looking at us feeling smug. Instead of answering her, Loki looks up and over me; stretching his beautiful neck making me bite my bottom lip. Curious Ashley turns to follow his line of vision, only to see a large red truck sounding its horn so loud that she had to cover her ears. 

 

The next thing I know, we end up on a roof of a building. “Where are we?” I feel him releasing me from his arms. I begin to wander around the area. The area has nothing; no shed, no outdoor furniture and not even stairs leading down.  Just an empty space and the two of us. In the background, the ash grey mountains with snow covered peaks as far as I can see. 

 

Loki folds his arms over his chest, grinning at me “Are you not cold?”

 

“Now that you mention it.” I shiver, rubbing my arms to bring some heat into my body. 

 

Loki hold out his hand and I take it, twirling me around and end up him behind me and wrapping his arms around me; intertwining his fingers around my stomach. Again, I feel his body is too warm, feeling worried I turn my neck to look up at him. “Are you ill?”

 

I hear him chuckling as he kisses my forehead, “No I’m not ill, Y/n.”

 

“And why is your body so warm? Any hotter you could melt…” He places his finger on my lips. 

 

“Shhhhh...can’t you just enjoy the view without any nagging?” he chided me. I feel I was 15 again but I nod, agreeing with him. I turn back to face the beautiful snowy mountain range. I let my mind wander; this must be the closest I get to see  Jotunheim. 

 

The sun begins to set, the glowing orange rays waves goodbye to the sky and slowly disappears behind the mountains. “Beautiful sunset. Thank you.” Usually at this point I would have kissed his cheek but somehow this feels a little different than usual. So I did not, instead I give him a hug. My head on his chest, I could stay like this forever.

 

“What are you doing?” the corner of his eyes crinkles and an amused smile appears on his lips.

 

“Well, thanking you of course.” Reluctantly releasing him; walking away from him as I curse at myself for my foolishness.

 

His arm stretching out to me, “Come here. I want to show you something.” Loki eyes gleam with excitement. I approach him, taking his hand. Standing in front of him, gazing up into his gorgeous icy blue eyes, I feel faint.  His voice drops low into whisper, “All right, I need you to trust me. Close your eyes.” He must have seen the confusion and fear written on my face, “Don’t worry, this surprise will a pleasant one. Do you trust me?” He caresses my cheek. I nod, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I feel alone.

 

Fighting the urge to open my eyes, I concentrate on my surroundings. I am on a roof of a building in the middle of nowhere except for a mountain range and only the howling of the cold wind keeps me company. Loki’s warmth begin to leave me as I begin to shiver under the cover of darkness. Loki seems to be gone for awhile now as a cold sweat starts to form at the back of my neck.  

 

“All right, you can open your eyes now.” I hear his cool gentle voice in my ear. 

 

Startled, I punch him on his arm as soon as I open my eyes, “Where have you been? Leaving me here alone and freezing!”

 

He winces and I land a couple more punches, “Sorry Darling, I need to pick up something. A present. For you.” He takes out something from behind him. On his hand, a small cardboard box. 

 

My anger now replaced by curiosity, “What’s this?” My fingers run over the box. It feels warm. 

 

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” his eyes lock with mine. I nod.

 

His long thin fingers starts to fiddle the top of the box when I grab his hand stopping him, “Wait.” My eyes focus on the box. He raises his eyebrow, questioning my action. “This is not one of your tricks is it?” I narrow my eyes at him.   

 

Looking offended pulling away his hand, he starts to mumble “How could you even…” then something in his eyes clicked and stops. He raises his hand, “No, you right. Given my infamous reputation, you’ve the right to question what’s in the box. However I can fully assure you there’s nothing in there…” waves his hand over the box dramatically before continuing, “that can hurt you in any way.” he finishes his speech by caressing my arm. He waits for my green light to open the box.

 

Still not entirely believing him but against my better judgement, I nod. His thin long fingers, gingerly opens the top of the box. Loki and I peer into it. Taking a couple steps back as he carefully takes out the contents of the box. Throwing away the box aside, on his palm; its petals and leaves looks as though they are made of crystal. It looks so delicate that I am afraid that it will disintegrate with a mere touch. 

 

“This is a flower from my home planet. I know Earth has a flower called sunflower that only resembles the Sun however this...is my sunflower. It emits heat from its pollen for visitors who cannot stand  Jotunheim harsh cold weather.” He explains. “I was carrying this hence the temperature of my body is warmer than usual. However with its heat, it’s unable to melt my determination to present this to you.” 

 

I notice its petals are closed, gazing up at him “So its pollen is in side this?” I point to it. He nods. “It’s beautiful, Loki. Thank you.” I hold on to his arm and gently squeeze it. 

 

He kisses my forehead, “Your welcome my…” he hesitates before continuing “Y/n.” He pulls me in front of him, holding the flower in front of me with both hands, “This is only one part of the surprise. Try touching the petal.” He instructs me.

 

I hold out my finger and carefully letting the tip of my finger touch the petal; it feels icy cold. Within seconds of my touch, the petals begin to open slowly. Once it opens fully, the flower releases hundreds of tiny glowing little fluffy balls into the night sky. “They look like fireflies!” I squeal. 

 

We look up into the sky, the tiny balls hover over us for a moment before dispersing into starless night sky. I wish I had remember to take a photograph of this moment. I realise Loki has been quiet throughout the performance. “You’ve been quiet. What’s the matter?” I turn to face him.

 

His eyes seems to be searching for something, “What the matter? Do you have something to tell me?” My body shivers not because of the cold. I know Brother Thor is getting married, does he want to tell me he too found someone and by bringing me this special gift would be softening the blow he is about to tell me.

 

“Come.” Taking my hand, he brings me to sit on the ledge. We sit facing each other for a moment when he turns away to place the flower behind him on the ledge. When he turns back to face me, for a split second his face is full of wrinkles revealing his age. Now I feel even more afraid.

 

“What are you hiding from me? Please tell me.” I gaze into his worried beautiful icy blue eyes as his handsome face contort in uneasiness. 

 

He takes both of my hands and hold them in his, taking a deep breath as though he is steeling himself he speaks in a low and gentle voice, “I love you.” 

 

That was anti-climax, I think to myself, “I love you too.” I smile. “That is all?” I tilt my head to the side. 

 

Suddenly he stand up and stomp away but not too far, “No, Y/n. I really love you.” he raises his voice. He emphasises on the word love.

 

Still unable to comprehend his sudden change of tone, calmly I reply “I know. I love you too. What else you want me to say?” I can see his temple throbbing and he starts to pace back and forth. “Why are you so mad, Loki? Can you please stop pacing and tell me?”

 

He stops turns to face me, “I love you Y/n but not as...a sister.” he roars. His shoulders moves up and down, breathing hard. 

 

Be still my heart, I whisper to myself. I cannot believe my ears yet I need him to say it, steadying my voice, “What do you mean?” 

 

Taking a few steps towards me, he kneels in front of me. Our eyes meet, him licking his dry as he prepares to say the words I want to hear those words from him. Drops his voice low,  “Y/n...I love you more than as a sister. What I’m saying is, this love I have for you is...not brotherly love. It’s more than that. Much much more.”

 

“You mean love like the love I had with Jake?” He bristles at the mention of my ex but he nods. I look down at his hands, holding mine in his. 

 

“Y/n…” he cautiously say my name. I feel goosebumps appearing on my arms. I might have been blushing as he tilt up my chin to face him, seeing him smiling and the for first time noticing happiness in his eyes since Mother passed.

 

“I love you.” At last I said it. I have been dreaming of this moment for the longest time.

 

He replies by cupping my face and seals it with a kiss, “I love you, my sunflower.”


End file.
